


once in a blue moon

by knopehler



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopehler/pseuds/knopehler
Summary: this is a twist on the outcome of smallest park.
Relationships: Leslie Knope & Ann Perkins, Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	once in a blue moon

Leslie waited for Ben on that cold bench for about 45 minutes. She tried to keep her hopes up while coming up with excuses on her head that deep down, she knew wouldn't be true.  
Maybe that was really it. Ben wanted to be left alone and the only thing left for her to do was to grant his wishes. 

She finally got up and headed to her car, feeling completely defeated. The cold air coming out of her mouth felt like lava compared to how could her heart felt. Just as she touched the door knob of her car, she saw a car flashing its lights by the end of the road. She tried to avoid the growing smile she had on her face, it could be him. But it wasn't. When she saw Ann opening the door, she knew that was it. Ann was sent to Ben's office to convince him to come to the park he and Leslie built together, and seeing Ann, Leslie knew she was baring bad news. 

"Hey" Leslie said coming closer to where her best friend was standing.  
"I'm really sorry, Leslie. I tried talking to him and, at one point, I really thought he was gonna come, but then he texted me and said he couldn't do it and I came as fast as I could".  
"That's ok. I just... I really thought he would come" Leslie had tears beginning to form on the corner of her eyes.  
"Oh my god, this sucks, I can't even understand how you must feel, I'm really, really sorry" Ann said, pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

*

They stayed in the same position, hugging, while Ann stroke Leslie's hair up and down and Leslie sobbed on her best friend's shoulders. Ann had seen Leslie cry for many different reasons, but this one... this was the worst one. Ann finally placed her thumbs on Leslie's chin to meet her eyes.

"I know it feels like this heartbreak is gonna last forever, but this will pass, Leslie. This is not gonna be the end for you two, he just... he just needs some time, ok?" Ann was trying to be as reassuring as possible, so, she didn't mind making promises she didn't know she could keep. "Let's go home, ok? It's really cold and I've learned a new recipe for hot cocoa that I think you'll love it."  
Leslie smiled sadly and nodded. Ann was really the only person who could possibly make her feel better right now. The other person was Ben and that was not going to happen anytime soon, so, she would just have to accept it, for a while. 

*

Leslie barely entered Ann's house and she dove herself into the pile of pillows on the couch. Ann sat on the coffee table across from her and took Leslie's shoes off. She started massaging her feet and Leslie let out an almost silent sigh. "You can keep here while I'll make us something, ok?" Ann said, smiling at her. "No, Ann." She said sitting up straight. "I wanna get really drunk. Even if it means having a terrible hangover tomorrow". She didn't have to ask it twice. Ann made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge where she had some beers. "I have beers... is that ok?"

They drank and laughed and cried and danced for 2 hours. Both of them were well into beer number 5 or 6 when the room felt silent.  
"If Ben doesn't wanna be with you, he's really stupid. You know that, right?" Ann babbled breaking the silence. Leslie smiled and smooshed over, getting closer to Ann. "I mean it, Leslie! You are beautiful and caring and classy and passionate. I know you're lonely right now but over all you are very... enough... ? maybe? I don't know. These beers are starting to do its job for me". Leslie laughed at the sight of her very drunk friend and felt happy for having this amazing woman in her life. Ann was really a beautiful tropical fish, but after 5 beers in, she was stunning. "And, you know what?" Ann said getting up from the couch and pulling Leslie by her hand. "He's not the only person in the world who's into you. There are so many people out there who would love to be with you, and hug you, and kiss you...". The room was silent again. They were still holding hands and aside from the fact the alcohol was deep inside their blood, Leslie thought... people? what does she mean by people?

It's hard to explain exactly what led to this moment, but suddenly the room was spinning and Leslie and Ann were dangerously close to each other. They could feel each other’s breaths and their whole body was touching. It was really cold outside but they were burning up. 

“I don’t know what’s happening right now”. Leslie said looking into Ann’s eyes.  
“Well, I… I just… you’re amazing Leslie and I love you… you are so beautiful”. Their mouths were getting even closer and it felt like their lips were already touching. Ann moved her arms from Leslie’s shoulders to her back and pulled her tight. She let go of her arm and gently made her way up Leslie’s neck. “You’re wanted, Leslie. You’re hot, you smell so good and- and your body is perfect and so is your face”. Ann couldn’t even finish her sentence, she furiously glued her lips to Leslie’s while holding tight to the back of her neck.  
“Ann..” she pulled back. “I- I can’t. I don’t… I mean, I’ve never… you know? Well, one time in college but I don’t remember…”  
“Leslie, oh god. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… It’s just… I’m drunk and I felt like… oh god, sorry, sorry, sorry!”  
Leslie shook her head and stared into the floor a feet away from Ann. Ann. Ann, her best friend who kissed her, seconds ago. Ann who knew how lonely she felt after breaking up with Ben. Ann who kissed her so fiercely and tasted so good. But Ann, her friend. Her number one supporter. She finally grew the courage to face Ann again and although it felt like years, everything happened in a matter of minutes. Ann was biting her lip and apologizing for the millionth time with her eyes, but Leslie could not focus on anything other than how good that small kiss felt. 

“Screw it”. Leslie moved rapidly closer to Ann and kissed her again. Hungry and needy, completely different from what that one time at college felt. Their tongues entered each other’s mouths like they already knew the path. Their breaths got heavier and their bodies felt even hotter than before. Leslie was holding Ann close by tugging her small hands tight to Ann’s shirt. It felt like this was not Ann’s first time with girls, she knew exactly what to do. Ann placed her right hand just a little above Leslie’s ass and with her left hand she grabbed a strand of Leslie’s hair and with the tip of her fingers she guided her neck into moving the way she wanted. 

Ann’s bedroom was close, but they couldn’t waste anytime apart. Their kiss grew passionately by the second and their hands were paving the way through each other’s skin under their shirts. “Have you done this before?” Leslie asked rolling her eyes with pleasure, facing the ceiling while Ann kissed her neck and licked her pulse point. “Not really. Have you?” Ann stopped and faced Leslie. Her eyes were almost fully closed and she was glowing, Ann thought Leslie was gorgeous, but like this, with her lips wet from her kisses, her crystal blue eyes piercing her face, her blushed cheeks. She was so hot that it made Ann more wet than she ever felt with a man. 

“There is a first time for everything I guess”. Leslie whispered into Ann’s ears and sent shivers throughout her whole body. They smirked to each other before kissing again. Leslie felt more into it now than before. She grabbed the end of Ann’s t-shirt and in a fast movement tossed it across the room. Ann’s skin was hot and there was already a bit of sweat glowing around her boobs. Ann pushed Leslie into the couch and lied up on top of her, kissing her slower this time. Her hand traveled from her arms to her neck to her chin and her collarbone. Ann kissed her ear and moaned, making Leslie hold tight to her hips. Leslie caressed Ann’s back and started undoing her bra. Ann’s hands were already inside Leslie’s blouse and cupping her breasts. She slid a finger inside and touched her nipple. Leslie let out a tiny moan into Ann’s lips and threw her head back a bit. This was a green light for Ann to move from her lips to the rest of her body and she accepted it quickly. She kissed her way down Leslie’s neck and started unbuttoning her blouse. Hearing Leslie moan, groan and sigh was like music to Ann’s ears. She opened her blouse and Leslie arched her back for her to undo her bra, just loose enough to uncover her beautiful breasts. Ann remembered Jerry’s painting and it was spot on accurate. Her boobs were perfect, her nipples were hard and Ann could not waste any second not sucking on them. 

She started licking one of Leslie’s nipples and put her thumb in Leslie’s mouth to wet it enough to play with the other one. Leslie’s body was moving under her and she raised her head just to get a sight of her letting a moan out. She kissed her belly, her ribcage and adjust her body to place her hand inside Leslie’s pants. She felt how Leslie was wet through her panties and groaned into the skin of her belly, just under her bellybutton. It felt like Leslie could not wait any longer and she put her hands on the sides of her own pants and slid them down. Ann bit her hip bones lightly before helping her pull her panties down. She pressed her right hand on Leslie’s calves and caressed them while licking the inside of her tights. Ann’s tongue was hot and it was sending shivers to her spine. Sex with men were often satisfying but it was never this thorough. Ann kept teasing her with her tongue waiting for Leslie to beg her to fuck her. “Ann… Eat me.” And she did. 

Ann placed her hand on the inner part of Leslie’s knee and opened her legs. She was so wet, she smelled amazing and Ann was dying to know how she tasted. She was sure Leslie would taste like sugar, or whipped cream, or cinnamon. She licked her own middle finger and opened her pussy so slowly that Leslie thought she was gonna explode with the waiting. Ann licked the tip of her thumb and feeling like she teased Leslie enough, she slid her middle finger inside her easily, while she rubbed her thumb against her clit. The wet of Leslie plus the wet of Ann’s saliva in her fingers felt so good, Leslie started moving her hips around Ann’s hand. Ann took her thumb off Leslie’s clit and wetted her lips before sucking on her pussy. Leslie’s back arched and she let out a loud moan that entered Ann’s ears and sank into her body, making her press her mouth even harder on Leslie’s pussy. She made her tongue travel through every nook and cranny of her pussy. Leslie grabbed a fistful of Ann’s hair and moaned her name only to make Ann move faster than she was before. Ann kept eating her and in an attempt to make Leslie quiet down a bit, she stretched her arm and put two fingers inside her mouth. Leslie sucked on her fingers hungrily and when she opened her mouth, Ann stuck the two fingers inside her, getting Leslie to whine. Ann didn’t want to stop licking, eating and tasting Leslie, but she felt she was close to an orgasm when she was suddenly up in her elbows, biting her bottom lip and her body was all sweaty. Leslie came violently against the thrust of Ann’s fingers and the movements of her mouth. Ann desperately wanted to taste Leslie’s lips after eating her. She traced her way up sucking on every soft spot of skin on Leslie’s body, leaving some bruises behind. Leslie’s breaths were still coming hardly out of her mouth when Ann pushed her back again on the couch. Their chests moving in a beautiful compass, their sweat becoming one. Ann kissed Leslie with even more passion than before. 

“I love you and you’re gonna be fine… and Ben… he will come around.” She paused and gazed at Leslie’s beautiful tired face. “Just know you don’t have to feel lonely all the time. I’m here for you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this fic for a long time and it hit me just now that this is the last day of pride month, so, if anything comes out not polished enough its only because im running out of time. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
